Toshiki Uryuu
Toshiki Uryuu (雨流俊樹 Uryū Toshiki) is a fictional character in the manga/anime series GetBackers. Background Toshiki is a former member of Fuuga and a friend/rival of Kazuki and Juubei. His nickname is "Hell's Knight" (地獄の騎士), given to him for his apparently ruthless streak in battles. Uryuu looks quite Western: he even has blue eyes. His blond, spiky hair resembles that of Ginji, but he wears it longer and tied at the back with a cloth. Uryuu always wears a tight-fitting suit that showcases his musculature and ties a jacket over his waist. In the Manga Here, he first appears in the Divine Design arc, where he battles his former comrades. The three then renewed their friendship and fought side by side in the Kiryuudo arc. He came from an ancient school, the Murasame-ryuu (村雨流), which specilizes in palm strokes manipulation and chi conduction. Uryuu is the son of the second wife of the patriarch of the clan, and although he was older than his brother, he was to become only his younger brother's vassal, as his brother came from the line of the first wife. Enraged, Uryuu challenged his younger brother to a duel, where he eventually emerged the bloody victor. It was alleged that he killed his brother in the duel, forcing the patriarch to banish the young Toshiki. Uryuu came to the Infinity Fortress, where he met Kazuki, and was introduced to Juubei, his companion-rival to be. It is clear that Uryuu suffered from a need to prove himself, the desire to have a purpose in life continually pushing him to do outrageous deeds, as in the duel against his brother and in his alliance with Lucifer, which ultimately led to his betrayal against Kazuki in the first part of the Divine Design arc. However, Uryuu and Juubei made their peace after a wrenching scene where Kazuki stood between them as they were about to launch their ultimate techniques. Uryuu was accepted back as Kazuki's friend-protector again, but as a result of his betrayal of Lucifer, his heart is ripped out by the effects of Divine Design. At the end of the arc, he is resurrected with the witchcraft of a reformed Lucifer and Maria Noches, which involved Ban kissing him on the lips to transfer his blood to him. Needless to say, Ban was extremely embarrassed by it. After that, he decides to go to the Infinity Fortress and serve under MakubeX, though he prefers to work with Juubei. In the "Get back the Lost Time" arc, Uryuu, who is enmeshed in the Black Coccoon spell by the Ura Fuuchouin, is revealed to have such a potential that even Ban almost loses to him. However, upon sensing that Ginji was about to turn into Raitei, the GetBacker got serious right away, and knocked Toshiki unconscious with his monster claw. In the Anime Here, he appears in the second Limitless Fortress arc. Also, he refers to his abilities as the "Hirashime school palm technique", which is interesting to note because up to that point, he is the only member of Fuuga whose ability is not named for his family. Abilities Toshiki is a user of palm strokes which emit 'chi' flow to the extent that a mere touch can destroy a thick wall. (Ban's nickname for him is "human massager".) During his days in Fuuga, Uryuu was known as Hell's Knight (地獄の騎士), due to his ferocity in battle. However, he would never attack an enemy from behind, as he would showcase his 'elegant' skills before moving in for the kill. Kazuki had such a faith in this chivalry that he let his back open to Uryuu when he was stopping him and Juubei from killing each other in the Divine Design arc (manga) and in the Second Limitless Fortress arc (anime). Category:Characters Category:Fuuga Category:Male